everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Raahil Elrashidy
Raahil Elrashidy is a 2019-introduced and fiction-only character. He is the child of Nemty, god of ferrymen from Egyptian Mythology. In the destiny conflict, he is on the Rebel Side 'because of a punishment in his destiny Character Personality Raahil is often struggles with self-confidence, afraid of being ridiculed by others, and can become nervous easily. He cares deeply for those he is close to and tries to cheer them up like his father. He tends to muttered a lot and gets embarrass as a result,lucky Vega is there to comfort him Appearance Raahil has black hair,brown eyes and dark skin. He wore two bronze bangles instead of gold because his father's fear of it. His falcon looks like a regular falcon but with a bit of dark blue feathers. His feet are bird claws that he used on of them to pick up objects on the ground and clawed someone in defense Interest and Hobbies ''Reading Raahil likes reading about voyagers and traveler stories since his father is the god of ferrymen. He was hoping to explored other places. ''Sailing'' Nemty,with his wife,taught Raahil the art of sailing to groom him to be the next god of ferrymen. He enjoys sailing in the forest's rivers or the sea Singing He does it privately or when he is sailing with his friends Myth https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nemty '''How does Raahil fit into it? TBA Viewpoint on Destiny Raahil dislikes his destiny which results him not doing the thing he likes to do the most Powers/Abilities/Skillset *'Falcon Mimicry: '''Raahil can turn into a falcon *'Avian Physiology: ' **'Claw Retraction''' **'Enhanced senses and awareness' ***'Enhanced Agility' ***'Enhanced Balance and Edurance' ***'Enhanced lung capacity:' Only in his falcon form ***'Enhanced Vision' Enhanced Reflexes Relationships Family Nemty Raahil helps his dad out after his punish in The Contending of Horus and Seth which result him on a wheelchair. Nemty somewhat forbid gold in the house which make Raahil's friends,except Vega,confuse Amena Elrashidy Raahil's mother is a kind and caring woman and mortal. His mother work as a doctor and helps Nemty out due to his current state. Raahil also helped out his mom with chores and errands Best Friends Vega Somer Raahil and Vega became best friends when they were kids. She always comforts him from overthinking his destiny. They both enjoy the beach. Even though they have opposite personalities,they stick together as duo Egil Drake Raahil met Egil during one summer vacation with Vega. At first he is intimitated by him but they became friends. Raahil does his best to help Egil win Vega's heart Friends OPEN Roommate OPEN Quotes * "Is it neccessary to follow my destiny to lose the thing I love doing the most?" * "My dad is not known much in the Egyptian Mythology but he is the best dad and god." Trivia * Raahil means traveler in Arab and Elrashidy means well guided or following the right course since he is guided by his parents in sailing * He has this powers that makes him able to coordinates when sailing similar to Percy Jackson. But this may or may not be added to his powers